


理所应当

by Vanoice



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanoice/pseuds/Vanoice
Summary: 《好兆头》设的露燕
Relationships: Female China/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	理所应当

天使与恶魔

关于起源

没有人记得天使与恶魔是什么时候认识的了，或许他们认识的时候人还未曾出现。而且天使早就不记得是她调整了一个基因序列，还是恶魔对着猿人做了什么手脚。这件事情也成了天使和恶魔吵架时最经常争论的事情。  
当然，天使和恶魔当然会吵架，并且闹得不可开交，毕竟一个是天使，一个是恶魔啊。  
因为过去太久了，也没有人记得天使是怎么变成天使的，也没有人记得恶魔为什么突然出现了。总之，天使和恶魔认识，并且认识很久了。  
既然是天使和恶魔的故事，我必须得介绍一下这两位。  
首先是天使女孩，她叫春燕，或许是天堂觉得亚洲这么一个伟大宽广的部分不能没有来自上面的人，她和耀便负责了这一片区域。与其说是负责，不如说是派他们到这里享受生活。毕竟人类社会有自己运行的规律，不需要天使们过多干涉，只是得注意着点儿恶魔的行动。于是耀和春燕找了个普遍的姓氏，在一处地方落脚，从此世界上多了以兄妹相称的王耀和王春燕二人。  
天使女孩生得也是一副天使应该有的可爱模样，一对微微上挑的杏眼仿佛会说话，只不过她在沉思的时候也有几分肃穆的威严。标志她天使身份的印记与其他天使不同，没有落在面上，而是在腰侧，那是一个完美的金色圆形，平时穿衣服就可以遮起来，所以还是挺方便混迹于人群中的。  
这个世界上的恶魔是不嫌多的，不过他们大多数挤在地狱中，能够上到地面的一定有过人之处。伊万·布拉金斯基带着他的使命来到了人间，不过他对霍乱人间没有什么兴趣，在他看来这个人间已经千疮百孔，战争、饥荒、瘟疫让足够多的人痛苦不堪，早就不需要恶魔再做什么，更多的或许是他想去找他的老朋友王春燕。  
除了一身黑衣，伊万·布拉金斯基几乎没有一点恶魔的样子，除了他周身散发出的冰冷、暴戾的气息。与其他恶魔不同，伊万没有头顶布满恶心黏液的蛤蟆，没有全身长满脓包，唯一能看出他恶魔身份的是他脖子一圈的黑色羽毛，毕竟他原本是一只乌鸦。平时，他靠围巾就可以遮挡。  
他们这一回在人间见面的时候，春燕正一个人坐在烧烤摊前，她的头发随意地束起来，面前放着几只洒满了蒜末和辣椒的生蚝。  
“来一瓶啤酒。”伊万招呼烧烤摊的人。  
“你怎么来了？”春燕警惕了起来，她将自己跟他的距离拉开了些。  
“好久不见，小燕子。”恶魔笑起来，像往常一样还是一身黑衣，跟旁边穿着白裙子的女孩形成鲜明对比，尤其是在夏天的夜晚。  
“是有什么事情要发生了吗？”  
“每天都有很多事情发生。我只是想见见你。”  
“可是我们不应该见面……”她低头看着面前的美味，这种用人类原始方法烹饪出来的食物是多么美味啊，同时带着野性，更加诱人。  
“得了吧，你就不想我吗，我可是你唯一的朋友。”恶魔笑起来，他的啤酒来了，他直接对着瓶子喝了一口，皱了皱眉头，这个味道可真差劲。  
“唔……唯一的朋友，好吧，万尼亚，我分你两只蚝就是。”女孩噘着嘴，做出了决定。  
“你还是留着自己吃吧。”恶魔起身，嘭地消失在黑夜里，留下女孩一人，“晚点见。”  
“诶？”春燕看着桌上还没喝多少的啤酒，拿来一个杯子倒出来，“不能浪费。”  
恶魔总是这样神出鬼没，突然出现又突然消失不见。不过没过多久，他提着一盒打包盒走过来，坐在天使身边，将他的啤酒拿回来。他将塑料袋放在桌上，里头的塑料盒里是满满当当的蒸饺，真不知道恶魔用了什么办法能够让老板将打包盒装满，一旁还有一小盒醋。恶魔直接拿手捏起一只还有些烫的蒸饺，毫不在意地直接送进嘴里，咀嚼了两下。  
他们静静地坐在黑夜里，享用着自己喜欢的食物。很多情况下，天使和恶魔是不屑于人间的食物的，但春燕和伊万显然不属于这种情况。春燕认为，人类带来的最伟大的财富之一就是烹饪，食物在器皿内散发出香气，还有触碰到唇齿间的那一瞬间，不仅满足了多方面的需求，还能感受到纯粹的快乐。快乐对于天使来说是很重要的，相当于天使的粮食。而伊万，出于对无数臭名昭著的逐名求利者的熏陶，他知道食物能够彰显地位、身份还有权势，他知道如何运用它们，如何享受食物背后的东西。只不过大多数情况下，伊万的目的很单纯——陪另一个人吃，更普遍的情况下，或者说只有一种可能性，能够获此殊荣的只有天使小姐。  
他们已经认识太久了，甚至于春燕只需要用手托着脑袋，看向伊万，他就会知道应该分给她一只饺子，或许很多只。吃完了东西，他们走在路上，绕进了一个公园，路灯昏暗，四下无人。蛐蛐儿或许蛰伏在某一处草丛中唱歌，微弱的灯光下几只小虫子飞舞，影子被放大了投在地上。恶魔走在天使的身后，板着脸，一如既往。  
夜晚，湖里的鸭子也回窝里休息，只有野猫从他们身边溜过。  
“我还没怎么在晚上来过这里。”春燕看着湖面，小虫子掠过水面，带起一圈涟漪。  
“这个公园自修建以来在晚上曾经发生过24次抢劫、9次强奸、两次杀人案。”恶魔抿了抿嘴唇，观察着天使的表情。  
“但这里还是很安静、很美。”女孩仍然看着湖面，它渐渐归于平静，但又有新的小虫子让它波动起来。  
“没错。”

关于衣着

非常奇妙，或许是长期以来某种不成文的规定，白色永远代表着纯洁无瑕的天使，而恶魔永远是黑色的。这两种颜色好像身份的象征一样，将二者区别开来，即使到了人人都追求个性与解放的时代里，这些区别于人类的概念存在们仍然恪守着古老的传统。  
天使和恶魔在某一个时候都参观过对方的衣柜，并且留下了类似的评价：你的衣服都是白/黑色的，我根本分不清楚。他们真的分不清吗？当然不是，他们的视力比任何人都要好，只不过习惯了互相挖苦对方的身份——又或许是变相的自嘲也说不定呢？  
总而言之，春燕的衣柜里只有白色的衬衫、白色的阔腿裤、白色的吊带裙、白色的牛仔裤，白色的一切……不过她有非常多的小首饰，各种各样的，五颜六色的，每天都可以不重样。比起挑选衣服，她更加喜欢花上半个小时研究哪一个耳环比较搭配今天的妆容，哪一条项链更加贴近此刻的心情。  
恶魔的日常生活就像大家想象的一般无聊，伊万毫不在意自己的衣柜里有什么，一切只要实际上整洁，即使没那么井然有序也可以。他非常习惯自己的颜色，也享受半夜坐在他那把木质的扶手椅上，喝一点加了冰的烈酒，最好是只有麦子香气的伏特加。他驱散了一小片云层，看着窗外散发着洁白、温柔的光亮的月亮，目光也柔和了起来。  
这个时候，恶魔口袋里的手机突然响了起来，上面没有显示名字，只有一个emoji的符号——顶着愚蠢光环的小孩，背后还有一对白色翅膀。恶魔皱起眉头，心里暗叫不好，但是他还是划到接听。  
“伊万·布拉金斯基，请问您有什么事？”  
“万尼亚，是我。”对面传来的声音像记忆中一样，伊万的眉头舒展开了一些。  
“我知道，大半夜的，你怎么了？”  
“唔……我今天可以施展一个奇迹，不过我偷偷看过了，没有什么需要奇迹的地方。”女孩的声音透着小小的雀跃。  
“然后呢？”  
“然后……你过来开一下门。”  
不是吧。伊万感觉自己的心跳漏了一拍，他大步走到门口，打开房门。天使女孩果然站在自己门前，她裹着一件厚厚的白色大衣，脑袋上带着一顶白色毛线帽子，脸颊冻得红扑扑的，睫毛上甚至还沾着雪片。没有等他邀请，女孩从他身侧溜进了房间，轻车熟路地脱下大衣和帽子挂在衣帽架上，现在那上头挂着一黑一白两件大衣。伊万替她打开客厅的灯，他看见了她放在茶几上的白色礼物盒。  
“这是，给我的？”伊万看了看毫不客气坐在沙发上的天使。  
她点点头，开口：“生日快乐。”  
伊万笑起来，有些无奈地耸耸肩。他从来就不记得自己是什么时候生日的，但是天使似乎非常喜欢这个人类的传统，于是他的生日或许就是天使最一时兴起的某一天，有可能是在某个开满樱花的春日，有时候是在暴雨来临的夏日夜晚，有时候是落满金黄树叶的秋天，这一次是在一个雪夜。伊万不得不遵守天使的习俗，在每年的某一个时候给天使送上生日祝福，恶魔的祝福，听上去有些吓人。  
“这就是你说的奇迹？”伊万在她身边坐下，拿起那个白色的盒子。  
“打开看看吧。”  
里头是一条白色的围巾，触感非常柔软，就像手指从流水中缓缓划过。  
“你知道的，我是恶魔……”还没等伊万说完，春燕便伸出一根手指放在了他的嘴唇上。  
“我以天使的名义施展奇迹，允许恶魔伊万·布拉金斯基穿戴由天使王春燕赠与的白色围巾。而且它真的很暖和。”女孩看着伊万，从他手里拿过围巾，摘下他脖子上戴着的那一条还有些硌手的黑色围巾。一圈乌黑光亮的羽毛暴露在空气中，伊万咽了咽口水，羽毛随着他喉结的动作轻轻晃动。春燕踮起脚尖，非常轻柔又小心地将她织的围巾缠绕在伊万的脖子上，她知道那一圈羽毛对于伊万来说有多重要。  
从此以后，恶魔有了一条白色的围巾，暖和、柔软、舒适，来自一位天使。  
“谢谢。”伊万摸了摸缠绕在自己脖子上的围巾，抿起嘴角，“不过你应该记得，我虽然是恶魔，但是也是俄罗斯的恶魔。在我们那儿，围巾和手套可都不是什么好礼物。”  
“诶，那怎么办？”  
“除非我给你一点钱。”伊万摸出口袋里的钱包。  
“不行不行，天使是不能接受钱财的，如果被上面的知道了，我肯定要受罚，而且如果他们知道我认识你……”女孩显得有些惊慌。  
“那你开的花店和咖啡厅是怎么赢利的？”伊万只好将钱包放回去。  
“我请了专门负责的人来打理，然后让他们每隔一段时间以捐赠的名义将钱打到一个慈善账户上，那个账户的百分之八十都用来做慈善，剩下的就是我的收入。”天使看见他收起钱包，这才放心地将自己靠在沙发上。  
“唔，那我必须要给你一点东西才行。”  
“那好吧。”  
“站起来。”恶魔开口。  
天使眨了眨眼睛，但仍然听话地站起身。恶魔也站了起来，面向天使，他的影子完全遮住了女孩。  
恶魔张开双臂。  
天使抬头看着恶魔撇向一边的目光，笑起来，投入了恶魔的怀抱。  
“一个恶魔的拥抱，”恶魔贴在她的耳边，随即用嘴唇轻轻触碰了一下她的耳垂，“一个恶魔的亲吻，谢谢，外加一句恶魔的感谢。这样够不够？”  
他们已经感受不出到底是谁的心跳加快了，或许两个人都是呢？时间也在这一刻模糊了，不知道是过了很久还是仅仅过去一秒，天使和恶魔分开，恶魔看见天使的脸颊红了大半，但是嘴角仍然带着微笑。  
“三个回报，足够了。”天使看着地板上黑色的瓷砖。  
“我送你回去，还是你留在这里过夜？那间客房还在，一直没用过。”  
“还是那张席梦思吗，枕头上绣着小花的。”  
“……对。”

关于天使的请求

自从人类掌握使用火以后，生活也变得丰富且有趣起来，春燕一直想找个机会感谢一下将火种带到人间去的那位大天使，可惜他对她的谢礼并不感兴趣。天使中很少有大肆赞赏人类食物的，除了那位一直呆在英国和蔼可亲的天使，他的年龄比春燕还要大些。只不过天使很少成群结队地出现，甚至很少两个一起待在人间的某一个地方，所以春燕也没有机会与他一起探讨美食。  
不过这不能打击春燕对于食物的热情，这么多年来，她施展的奇迹大多关于食物。或许热爱美食的人都不甘于寂寞，也需要分享，这也是长久以来春燕能和伊万保持这种奇怪友谊的原因。  
恶魔对于食物没有什么特殊的看法，恶魔与天使一样感受不到饥饿，但是恶魔的本质是享乐，所以舌尖带来的满足伊万当然不会排斥。不过比起食物，伊万更喜欢酒精给他带来的刺激，尤其是烈酒，他无比享受舌尖触碰到冰冷的火焰，让它一路沿着喉咙滚落到胃里燃烧的过程。  
于是经常会出现非常奇怪的一幕。  
干净的落地窗前，面对面坐着两个人，白衣女孩享用着她喜欢的食物，对面的黑衣男人一声不吭地喝酒。  
“万尼亚，真的不试试吗？”  
男人摇头，他看了眼盘子里那一堆红彤彤的辣椒，仿佛是地狱在呼唤。  
“真的很好吃！”女孩将旁边给他准备的筷子递给他。  
“……你明明知道的。”伊万放下酒杯，他感觉自己的脑子似乎已经在酒精的作用下变得迟钝，他拿起筷子，从那堆辣椒里挑拣出一小块肉。  
“不能吃辣的话，就会失去很多乐趣。”女孩笑嘻嘻地看着他。  
恶魔认命一般将那块肉放进嘴巴里，快速地咀嚼了几下立马咽进肚子里。可惜他没赶上味蕾感受到刺激的速度。伊万拿起杯子，灌了一大口酒，可惜只是放大了舌尖的痛感。他匆匆忙忙将那一口酒咽下去，脑袋偏向一边大声咳嗽起来。  
“诶……”春燕走过去给他顺气，然后倒了一杯水放在恶魔面前。  
等伊万再抬起头来的时候，他的眼睛都红了，声音喑哑：“地狱的火都好过这一盘东西，我真是搞不明白你怎么受得了这个。”  
“好啦，那我以后不让你吃这些了。”春燕笑起来，她拿过伊万的杯子，给自己倒了些酒。伊万伸手想抢过她手中的杯子，可惜还是慢了一步。  
“咳咳……”姑娘被酒精呛了一口，她皱起眉头，“我自罚一杯。”  
“你不用这样的。”  
“那你以后也得来陪我吃饭。”  
“喏，你下次可以准备些甜点之类的。”伊万心有余悸地看了眼盘子，“而不是这样的东西，或许地狱的狗会很喜欢。”  
“你是在说我像地狱里的狗吗！”春燕瞪着伊万，“我明明是个天使呀！”  
“那就是个比喻，天使。”伊万笑起来，他挥了挥手，让那盘碍眼的东西从眼前消失，他知道春燕放下筷子以后就不会再拿起来了。  
之后他们讨论了一下之后几天的计划，天使打算去东南亚走一走，因为榴莲成熟的季节到了，天使不会放过任何一种当季里她最爱的水果，以及休假。天使们在人间是有任务的，没有事情的时候大多数天使会选择回到上面，但是春燕更喜欢四处转转。  
每一个恶魔在来到人间之前也带着目的，然而他们大多数靠自己的直觉做一些霍乱人间的小事，总之只需要维持一个善恶的平衡就足够了。伊万不像大多数恶魔一样爱好热闹，他不怎么喜欢拥挤吵闹的地下，但是更讨厌故作清高的上面，或许他能做个不错的普通人。不过世界上没有那么多美好的事情。  
即使到了海边，伊万也不能下海游泳。他穿着宽松的黑色T恤，黑色短裤，却在夏日异常怪异地戴着一条白色围巾，那是天使送给他的礼物。  
“来吧万尼亚，摘掉围巾也没关系的。”春燕站在他身边，她已经换好了泳衣，少女姣好曼妙的身材在白色三点式泳装的衬托下显得俏皮又性感，吸引了不少目光。  
伊万摘下墨镜，他躺在沙滩椅上打量着春燕，目光停留在她的腰侧，他开口：“那一圈羽毛可比你腰上的印记明显多了。”他站起来，走到她身边，双手轻轻握住她的腰，他将手掌覆盖上那个圆形印记，“小心一点，天使。只有半个小时。”  
“唔……”春燕的脸微微发烫。伊万松开手以后，她身上的印记消失了。  
“去吧，我在这儿等你。”  
伊万调整了一下躺椅的角度，让他能够看到海面上的情况。他看见天使孤零零地在海里游泳，从岸边游向海中央，虽然旁边很多嬉戏打闹的人，但天使只是向前游着，动作优美而规范。没过多久，天使的身影越变越小，伊万不得不站起来望向海面，好在天使在他目光能及的范围中调转了方向，换了一个泳姿游了回来。他重新躺下去，懒洋洋地等待天使上岸。  
阳光正好，伊万透过墨镜看了看天空，打了个哈欠。他走到饮料车前买了两杯西瓜汁。天使走回来的路上打发了几个搭讪的男人，伊万只好多走了两步，将饮料递给天使，周围那些目光才散去了一些。她湿漉漉的长发披散在脑后，赤裸的脚上粘着沙粒，浑身饱满细腻的皮肤散发出健康的光泽，这样的天使很难不吸引人。  
“谢谢。”春燕啜了一口西瓜汁。  
“回去吗？”伊万给她披上毛巾，再帮她擦了擦头发，“真想不到我竟然在干这种事。”  
“嘿嘿，谢谢你。”天使笑起来，“万尼亚，我有点饿了，你能去帮我买个可丽饼吗？”春燕稍稍抬起头看向伊万，眼神像小动物一样干净无辜。  
“……好吧。”  
他的天使躺在他的躺椅上，舒展着身子享受阳光，伊万感觉自己总是无法拒绝她的请求，包括陪她旅游这种事情。毕竟天使是他唯一的朋友，他也是天使唯一的朋友。但是那一条长队着实让伊万本来就不怎么好看的脸色更加阴沉了。他叹了一口气，加入了队伍末尾。  
就在伊万快要排到的时候，一个小朋友路过，抬头看了一眼伊万。小孩子突然爆发出响亮的哭声，嘤嘤呜呜地开口：“这个大哥哥好可怕！”孩子父母只好尴尬地赶过来将他抱走，顺便略带歉意地看了一眼伊万。  
“……老板，一份草莓味的可丽饼，加双倍奶油。”伊万面无表情地说出春燕的要求。  
当他们并肩而坐，分享那一个草莓味的可丽饼时，太阳已经西斜。远处的海面和天空染成一片血红，云就像丝带一样流淌在天空中，将红色与蓝色搅浑。  
“我很可怕吗，天使？”  
“你是恶魔啊，万尼亚。”  
“那个小孩子又不知道我是……”  
“人们都说小孩子比大人更容易区分我们，万尼亚，你不可怕，起码我这么觉得。”  
“好吧，我们该走了，天使。”

关于时间

在时间漫长的河流中，每一朵浪花显得极其短暂，但是总有它最绚烂的一个瞬间。伊万·布拉金斯基是最不喜欢听到这类比喻的，对于他而言，时间是个恶心的概念，浪花是没用的意象，而绚烂比时间还要恶心。他不是那种在地狱里受欢迎的恶魔，即使成为了恶魔，伊万·布拉金斯基也逃不开那些自命不凡的炫耀、吹嘘。  
不过布拉金斯基可没有机会抱怨，他也不会像个满腹心事的忧郁少年一样在日记里发泄情绪，他最多只能在世界的某个角落里喝点酒，再翻个白眼。  
在单纯的天使眼中，世界是光明且美好的，唯一的对立面就是黑暗。所以，天使和恶魔从根源上产生了分歧。不过恶之所以是恶，因为其本源复杂，天使却是最最天真的一方。就像天使自己说的，她已经不记得是怎么认识的恶魔了。但是起初，天使的确是没那么喜欢见到恶魔。  
那个时候，天使独自一人生活在一个小岛上，周围的水雾升腾环绕着岛屿，仿佛人间仙境。但恶魔找到了她。  
“如果是我，我会摘那个果子。”一个声音冷不丁地出现。天使的手举在半空，她还是没有摘下来。等天使降落到地面，她看见了恶魔。  
“我们不应该见面的。”  
“好久不见，天使。”恶魔笑起来，他跳上树，摘下了那颗果子。  
“它还没熟呢。”  
“这样它就熟了。”恶魔晃了晃手中的果子，它立刻变得饱满，青色褪去，颜色更加鲜艳，恶魔咬了一口果子。  
“回去吧，伊万。”春燕转过身去。  
恶魔闪现在她面前，他开口：“因为我是魔鬼吗？”  
“你们……总是跟我不一样的。”春燕看着伊万，她的目光移到了他脖子上那一圈羽毛。她伸出手，随即又像突然转醒一样，往前也不是，放下也不是。  
“嗯，没错。”恶魔却抓住她的手，带着她抚上自己的脖子，触碰到那圈黑羽，“因为我有这些，因为我来自地狱，还因为我不老不死。”  
“不是……他们说，你们都是邪恶的。”春燕对上他的眼睛，那是一双漂亮的紫色眼睛，但看不到一点波澜。  
“什么是邪恶呢？我们存在，我们做出一些事情，我们干扰秩序，引发战争，带来疾病和死亡，这就是邪恶吗？这些不过是定义。”他抓着春燕的手，让她贴得更紧了。  
天使能感觉到从伊万脖子上传来的温度，还有他说话时声带的震动。  
“你在乎那些人类吗？如果一个将死之人在你面前，不论他是国王还是乞丐，你会用奇迹来救他吗？”  
天使摇了摇头。  
“我也不会加速他的死亡。”伊万稍稍低着头，看着春燕的眼睛，像琥珀一样干净又清澈的漂亮眼睛。  
伊万松开春燕的手，天使也将手抽了回来。天使从裙摆上分出一块布料，它说不上来是什么材质的，只是非常非常的轻，又无比柔软，或许最上等的丝绸也比不了。她挥挥手，将那片布料变成黑色，然后让它落在伊万手中。  
“我不能告诉他们，否则他们就不会让我下来了。”  
这一天，天使学会了隐瞒。  
或许自那以后，天使每天多了些期盼。每当她从街角那个烘焙店捧着一袋新鲜出炉的、热气腾腾的面包走出来的时候，她总会看看道路尽头的人行道前是不是伫立着一个穿着黑衣服的人，明明绿灯亮了，行人穿梭，他却站在那里；又或者是夜深人静，天使坐在床上，抱着她洁白的枕头，会有一只黑色的鸟儿停在她的窗沿上。  
不论什么时候，不管天使在哪里，恶魔总是有他的办法找到她。  
有时候，天使坐在公园里望着湖面出神，湖水带着点儿腥的气味被风带过来，恶魔拿着两个雪糕在她身旁坐下。他会分给天使一个，也不管她是不是喜欢那个口味。  
“你什么时候会提前跟我打声招呼。”天使拿过甜筒，上面有两个雪糕球，淡紫色的和白色的。  
“需要吗，反正我们俩很闲。”恶魔一口咬下一只雪糕球，也不管它有多冰，他甚至没有怎么咀嚼，直接咽了下去。  
“总是吓我一跳……”女孩舔着香芋味的雪糕，这个季节对于雪糕来说还早了些，但是没有人规定只有夏天才能拥有它们。  
“喏，那你也可以随时来吓唬我。”  
“那明天下午你陪我去逛逛街，怎么样？”  
“为什么要明天下午，今天下午就可以，你喜欢的话，每一天下午都可以。”

有人说过，每个人感受到的时间是不一样的，独处并且无事可做的时候，时间就像一滩浓稠的化不开的沥青，而与心爱的人相处时，时间就像草原上飞奔的骏马。对于天使和恶魔来说，没有要紧事的情况下，时间是固体，是不起作用的刻度。  
某段时间里，天使和恶魔一起领养了宠物，或许是为了排遣一下漫长时间里的寂寞。天使领回家的是一只黑猫，安安静静，经常盘卧在窗边晒太阳，偶尔会对着窗外的鸟儿亮出爪子，舒展身体。她觉得黑猫跟自己有一种联系，是那种四目相对就有的熟悉感，可是黑猫毕竟只是人间的生物。  
“打算叫它什么？”伊万摸了摸黑猫的脑袋，触感很好。  
“不知道，就叫猫吧。”  
“难得你有这么没创意的时候。”他挠了挠它的下巴，“叫你深渊好不好？”  
深渊抬起眼睛高傲地看了伊万一眼。  
“你知不知道面前的人是谁？”伊万点了点它的脑袋。  
“哈哈哈，深渊才不管你这个两脚兽。”春燕笑起来，将黑猫抱在怀里。  
恶魔的宠物则看上去与他格格不入，是一只爱笑的萨摩耶。说来很奇怪，是伊万跟春燕在某一次散步的时候捡到了这只小狗，它似乎特别愿意亲近伊万，于是在天使的怂恿下，伊万只好接受了这只白色的小可爱。于是天使才想到自己也应该养点什么，起码能陪着自己。当小狗迈着它摇摇晃晃的步子朝你跑过来的时候，春燕感觉自己的心都要化了。  
“那么喜欢，不如你拿回家。”  
“但是它喜欢你啊。”春燕索性坐在地上，抱着小狗。  
“那你给它起个名字？”  
“唔……我以天使的名义，给你赐名，奶油。”春燕伸出一根手指，点了点它的小脑袋。奶油伸出舌头，扬起脑袋，舔了舔春燕的手指。  
“奶油……？”  
小狗高兴地叫起来。  
“你看，它都喜欢。”  
那段时间里，日子仿佛快了许多。春燕打理着她自己的花店和咖啡厅，偶尔也会带着深渊去店里。它不像一般的猫咪那样胆小，不管在哪里，它都一副处变不惊的模样。深渊会找到店里阳光最充足的地方，躺下来，在阳光下惬意地摇晃着它的尾巴尖。伊万每天都牵着奶油出去散步，有时候会带着它去春燕的店里。奶油和深渊一见面就变成了好朋友，客人多的时候，深渊趴在奶油的背上打盹儿，客人不多的话，它们就在店里小小地玩闹。伊万走的时候，要么会捎一束向日葵，要么会打包一份甜甜圈，然后他与春燕在街角分开。  
不过春燕更愿意邀请奶油到家里玩，毕竟空间更大些。  
她看着深渊和奶油在追逐一个玩具，叹了口气。  
“怎么了？”伊万将洗干净的草莓端过来，喂了一个给春燕。  
“没怎么，就是挺羡慕它们的。”这次的草莓有些酸，她又拿了一只。  
“因为它们什么都不用考虑，只需要快乐地活着吗？”  
“也不全是，我就是在想，应该让它们永远陪着我们吗？”春燕将腿缩上沙发。  
“我不打算，我想让奶油正常地过完一生。没有必要用永恒来惩罚它们吧，它们也没做错什么。”伊万看向奶油和深渊，它们已经消停下来，依偎在一起晒太阳了。  
“嗯，我也觉得。那我们呢，为什么永恒要来惩罚我们？”春燕看向伊万，他也转回头看着她。  
“天使，我们与他们不同，我们可以做很多事，也可以无所事事。”  
“万尼亚，时间究竟是什么？”  
“时间对于它们又是什么呢？”他将目光重新落到奶油和深渊身上。  
“它们是彼此的时间。”  
“或许是吧。”

关于奇迹

很多人都觉得，天使与恶魔这样的概念性存在应该是无比强大的，起码没有什么东西能够对他们造成什么实质性的伤害，当然除了圣水对于恶魔、地狱之火对于天使。事实上的确是这样的。但是当一个存在拥有了理智，他们很难不拥有情感，而拥有情感的生物总是有两面性——脆弱与强大。  
其实解释这么多只有一个目的，就是告诉大家一个天使羞于启齿的事实，她怕黑。确切的来说不是惧怕黑暗本身，而是她不敢开夜车。或许我之前没有提及，天使的车技好极了，她总是能在遵守交通规则的前提下最快速地到达目的地，而当没有交通规则束缚她的时候，天使是无敌的，甚至连恶魔也比不上她。  
所以当某天晚上，天使不得不因为某个火急火燎的原因开车去另一个城市的时候，拨通了伊万的电话。  
“帮帮我吧万尼亚，我请你吃饭，什么都行。”那边天使的声音微微发颤。  
伊万·布拉金斯基在黑暗中沉吟了一阵，他眉头皱起来。  
“别急，我马上过来。”  
黑色的鸟儿拍打着春燕公寓的窗户，她将窗子打开，鸟儿飞进来，抖了抖翅膀，伊万·布拉金斯基出现在她的房间中。  
“车钥匙。”春燕把东西放在他手上。  
车上，春燕在副驾驶鼓捣着车载地图，将手机连上蓝牙，放了些她喜欢的歌。  
“换一首，天使，太安静了。”伊万打了个转向灯，拐到左边的车道。  
“唔。”  
“你怎么会听黑金的？”伊万挑了挑眉头。  
“有段时间觉得很减压。”春燕笑起来。  
“我曾经还去过他们乐队的现场。”  
“啊……那段时间我好像在上面，太可惜了。”  
车子驶上高速，伊万再给了些油门，速度立刻上来了许多。夜里高速上没有什么小轿车，多数是货车，或者装着高危液化气的那种大型运输车，伊万在这些车子里一路穿梭，速度不曾减慢一点。  
一旁的天使瞪大眼睛看着前面远光灯照亮的路，她十指紧握，耳边密集的鼓点似乎让她更加紧张了。  
恶魔打了个响指，音乐停了下来。  
“好点了吗？”  
“没事，不用管我。”  
黑夜里，恶魔牵起嘴角，他似乎想到了什么好玩的事。远处出现了一辆大货车，伊万打转向灯拐到了那辆车的后面。随后他猛踩油门，在就快要撞上去的时候，耳边传来了天使的尖叫声。女孩害怕地闭上了眼睛，以至于在伊万猛然变道的时候没有坐稳，向窗户倒去。好在有安全带，春燕只是稍微磕到了脑袋。  
“万尼亚！”  
“你还是这么害怕夜里上高速吗？”  
“你明明知道的……”  
“好吧好吧，”伊万空出一只手调整了一下他的座椅靠背，坐直了身子，现出了他那一对黑色的大翅膀，伊万将一只翅膀伸到了春燕的座位上，正正好地将她整个人罩在里头，只露出一个脑袋，另一只翅膀有些不舒服地挤在背后，“这样可以吗？”  
女孩伸出胳膊，像抱着抱枕一样搂着那一只宽大的翅膀，上面的羽毛非常柔软，在黑夜里也泛着光泽，她开口：“谢谢你，万尼亚。”  
每一个恐惧都是有缘由的，如果不是很多年前春燕丢失过一次自己的身体，一不留神被陷害变成无形态化，她也不会这么害怕夜晚出行。  
那是一个还没有汽车的年代，人们能想到的最快的出行方式除了乘船顺流而下，就是骑马日行千里。春燕在茶馆喝茶吃点心的时候，遇到了一个奇怪的人，他似乎知道春燕的身份，也丝毫不隐瞒自己的身份——另一个恶魔。  
他似乎颇了解伊万，于是春燕放松了警惕，或许是因为伊万，春燕对于恶魔没有丝毫恶意，她只把那人当做一个伊万的朋友。但春燕不知道的是，恶魔之间不会有友谊，他们也会自相残杀，并且相当心狠手辣。  
于是他们莫名其妙地打了个赌，赌约是双方五天内不可以使用自己的能力，为了遵守这个约定，春燕还将一个奇迹施展在了自己身上。  
在第五天的夜里，春燕乘着马车出城，她逐渐感觉到有些不对，掀开帘子以后发现自己竟然走在一条盘山路上。马车速度很快，颠簸的路面让春燕在车厢里被晃得七荤八素的，她大喊着让车夫停车，但那人好像听不见似的。最后结果可想而知，车轮卡到了一块大石头，从山上翻了下去。  
对于天使和恶魔来说，无形态化的过程带来的巨大痛苦可以让他们永生难忘，就像是恶魔不小心碰了一滴圣水，天使稍微不留神让地狱火焰舔到自己的指尖。  
恶魔伊万·布拉金斯基知道这件事的时候，天使已经完成了全部的无形态化，回到了天堂。消失的身体没有那么容易回来，春燕只好附在一只小鸟儿身上，给伊万传去了信息。伊万在冰天雪地中看见那一只即使冻得半死也要出现在他面前的小燕子的时候便明白，春燕出事了。他将小鸟在手心中捂热，然后听见了春燕的声音。  
之后的事情就与任何一个俗套的故事一样，在伊万的帮助下春燕找回了自己的形态。陷害春燕的人是恶魔中臭名昭著的“天使杀手”，似乎在他手中丧命的天使不在少数。伊万瞒着春燕，将“天使杀手”用圣水杀死了。  
重新获得形态的春燕比以往更加爱惜自己，不过她发现自己的视力变得大不如前，尤其是在晚上，这让她沮丧了好一阵子。  
“你要知道你的眼睛不论如何都很漂亮。”恶魔拍了拍她的肩膀。  
“但是谁不想要一个完美的身体呢……”  
车子很快开到了目的地，春燕让伊万在车上等着。大概过了半个小时，她从房子里出来，看上去松了一口气。她轻快地钻进车厢，给自己系好安全带，等着伊万发动车子。不过车子没有驶向原定的路线，而是开去了别的地方。  
“我们要去哪里？”  
“现在该你回报我了，天使。”  
“你饿不饿，我们要不要去吃点东西？”  
“不用。”  
车子平稳地开在路上，外面的景色越来越荒凉，路面也逐渐变得坑坑洼洼的，沿路上只有他们一辆车。伊万将车子停在路边，他熄了火。车顶柔和的黄色灯光亮起来，照在两人脸上。伊万解开自己的安全带，侧身面向春燕。  
“怎么了万尼亚？”春燕不解地看着他，“你要去方便吗，我们可以找一个加油站的。”  
“不是。”虽然表面上没有显露出任何情绪，但是恶魔的内心在抽搐，“你难道就不担心吗？”  
“担心什么呀，车子油还够啊。”女孩探头看了眼油表。  
“我是说，夜深人静，你是天使，我是恶魔，我们在郊外。”伊万缓缓凑上前，女孩只好慢慢退后，直到她已经碰到车门。恶魔伸手将她圈禁在自己的臂膀中，他的脸就在她面前。借着灯光，他仔细打量着天使，虽然这已经是他最熟悉的一张面容了，但是这样纯洁无瑕的皮肤、琥珀一般的双眼，仿佛有巨大的吸引力一般。  
女孩突然扑哧一声笑了出来，笑得那么敞亮和娇俏，仿佛听到了什么有趣的事情一样。她伸出手搭上伊万的胳膊，凑过去在他的脸颊上轻轻印下一个吻。  
“你是傻瓜吗，给你一个天使之吻，可以变聪明。”她冲他眨眨眼。  
恶魔只好收回手，重新坐好在位置上，系上安全带。伊万咳嗽了两下，他看了眼时间开口：“周围有一座山，沿着这条路过去比走高速快，或许我们可以去那里看个日出。不过你不要害怕，坐稳了。”  
“好，我不怕。”  
凌晨时分的天空是无尽的漆黑，或许天上有云，一颗星星也看不见，月亮也没有影子。因为是凌晨，他们买不了门票，所以只好从后山翻进去，走了一条前人用脚踩出来的小路。恶魔走在前头，偶尔在陡峭的地方拉一把后面的天使，或者直接将她抱起来跨过沟壑，两人登上山顶的时候已经气喘吁吁。  
东方的天空微微泛白，天上果然有云。  
“看来天气不是很好。”女孩叹了口气。  
“会好起来的。”恶魔站到天使身边。  
这个时候，第一滴雨水落下，滴在一片叶子上面，将它打得微微摇晃。随后雨滴接二连三地落在地面。女孩伸出手，感受着雨水滴落到手心的重量。恶魔张开他的大翅膀，遮挡在女孩上方，拦住了雨水。  
天使面向东方，伸出双手，云层被一股柔和的力量驱散开来，退向两边，远处的太阳也已经出现了一道金边。  
雨停了。  
女孩却也展开她洁白的双翼，她看向伊万，轻轻挥着翅膀腾空，向他伸出一只手，她越升越高。  
恶魔展开他的羽翼，冲向天空，飞向天使。  
当两个人的手掌相触的时候，太阳已经全部升起，春燕挥了挥手，一道彩虹出现在他们身后。伊万打了个响指，时间在这个时刻静止了，只剩下他们二人在天上飞舞、盘旋、俯瞰着人间大地。  
“天使，你有没有想过，如果我们是普通人。”  
“你有想过吗？”  
“你呢，不会真的也这么想吧？”  
“我也是这么想的。如果我们是普通人，万尼亚。”  
“会怎么样呢，天使？”  
“会怎么样呢，万尼亚？”  
“会彼此相爱。”  
“再养一只猫一只狗。”  
“或许还有孩子？”  
“或许吧，然后度过普通的一生。”  
“那也许是个奇迹。”


End file.
